


Rika x Jihyun x Luciel

by StupidIdiot1010



Series: Suggested ships from MysticMessenger Amino [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidIdiot1010/pseuds/StupidIdiot1010
Summary: 🌚
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Rika, 707 | Choi Luciel/V | Kim Jihyun, Rika/V | Kim Jihyun
Series: Suggested ships from MysticMessenger Amino [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Rika x Jihyun x Luciel

Saeyoung silently focuses on his computer screen, editing the code of Yoosungs most recent game to make himself number 1 in the world. Giggling amongst himself as he glances towards his phone where Yoosung was currently freaking out about suddenly getting his #1 spot taken by some newbie. Suddenly Jihyun bursts through his door dragging a dazed Rika behind him. "Take care of this" Jihyun says, turning to leave promptly slamming into the door frame before walking outside and closing the door behind himself. Rika staggers towards Saeyoungs couch and lays on it. 

"Why did he drop you off here--" he says while turning his chair towards Rika who hazily stares at him, "Are you...Drunk?" Standing up amused.

"You're ugly hehe" Rika chimes giggling while pointing at him. She continues mumbling before she suddenly slumps sprawled across his couch. He walks over to her and sighs, tugging at her feet to get her upper body back onto the couch, walking to get an extra sheet and lazily laying it over Rika when V opens the door again holding a bag in his hand. 

"So?" Saeyoung states feeling a bit inconvenienced by the sudden visit. He walks over to his computer and shuts off the screen, glancing back at V. "Why the sudden visit?" Turning to face him and leaning against his desk, picking up the half eaten bag of Honey Buddah Chips from behind him and promptly eating them. Chewing as he watches V struggle to walk straight, "Don't tell me you both went drinking--" he forces a whiney voice "Without inviting me" he raises his voice, stuffing the rest of the chips into his mouth and balling up the empty package. 

Ignoring Saeyoung's joke V makes his way to the couch, reaching to feel where Rika's feet were, moving them, and sitting at the edge leaning into the back of the couch. "We were drinking" he takes off his sunglasses and hangs them off his shirt. "Rika wanted to come here to tell you something but--" he gestures toward the passed out Rika and moves his eyes in Saeyoungs direction.

Saeyoung let out a muffled laugh as he watches the usual composed couple, one passed out and the other fighting to keep their eyes open sitting on his couch. He turns back to his computer, turning on the monitor again "Alright then, Tell me if you need anything~" he excitedly picks up his phone telling Yoosung exactly what had happened. 

Some time had passed and Saeyoung was half awake chugging Dr.Pepper at his desk, Rika and V had been mumbling amongst themselves for some time. Interested he turns, but when he does Jihyun had already been right behind him. Surprised he let out a yelp when Jihyun grabs him by the collar as if he owed him money, dragging him towards the couch where Rika sat with one of her arms wrapped around the back and the other laid flat on her lap. Rika let out a small giggle as Jihyun throws Saeyoung at Rika's feet. "Wha--" he turns to face Jihyun with a confused face, suddenly Rika leans forward grabbing his chin and forces him to look at her. 

"Seven darling~" she seducingly whispers while V plops down next to her, crossing his legs and leaning against her. "You wouldn't mind if we experimented with you would you" she says in a sort of cutesy tone. A bit scared Saeyoung dry gulps, rapidly looking at Jihyun and then at Rika who both had a sort of Sadistic smirk plastered on their faces.

"Y-You guys are acting a bit weird haha" he nervously begins to get up but fails, his legs feel strangely weak as Rika tightens her grip on his chin and V reaching forward to take off Saeyoung's glasses. "Hey I need that to see--" he begins to say before V shoots him an icy glare. "Right..." He mumbles beginning to sweat. He begins to think, 'Why are these guys acting like this...and why is there so much sexual energy is this room' silently staring in front of him trying to escape reality as Rika turns to Jihyun, whispering into his ear.

Jihyun nods, moving off the couch and crouching facing Saeyoung. Rika lets go of his face, Saeyoung letting out a sigh of relief before Jihyun abruptly grabs Saeyoung's face, forcing his to look towards him. Saeyoung let out a groan as Jihyun does this, feeling a slight pain in his neck. "Be a good boy" Jihyun mutters as he shoves his index finger and middle finger into his mouth forcing Saeyoung to keep his mouth open and tilting his face up, Saeyoung trying to speak but only letting out unintelligible sounds. "Go ahead Rika" Jihyun whispers as Rika closes in on the other side, gently placing her hand onto his forehead and pouring a weird liquid into his mouth.

Saeyoung attempts to move away or at least spit out the liquid but Jihyun quickly places his hand from Saeyoung's mouth to below his jaw and forcing it closed, only a little had gotten out and was currently making its way down his cheek.

"Don't worry Saeyoung...We're here for you" Rika whispers as she closes in on his ear, nibbling on it. As if on cue Jihyun removes his hand from Saeyoung's jaw, tracing down to his now wet shirt and placing his teeth gently against Saeyoung's clavical. Saeyoung quickly beginning to cough, attempting to move away once again but was sandwiched by the two of them. Not being able to speak at the moment he let out a few gasps before squeezing his eyes shut out of fear as Rika slowly traced down his back and Jihyun his front. 

Rika wraps her arms around him, teasing him over his jeans as Jihyun moves his hands under Saeyoung's shirt, making his way to his nipples pinching them resulting in Saeyoung letting out a yelp. The two of them continues playing around with Saeyoung who halfway through their session ended up back on the couch sitting on top of Jihyuns lap while Rika leaned over him, her knees sinking into the couch as she gently kisses him. 

Jihyun continues teasing Saeyoung with one hand, moving his other to turn Saeyoung's when Rika finally stops kissing him. Promptly beginning to kiss him right after. They continue trading off before Rika reaches around Saeyoung and goes straight to V, the sound of their slobbery kiss surrounding Saeyoung's reddened ear as Jihyun suddenly begins reaching into Saeyoung's pants, directly teasing it resulting in him to let out a pained moan. Rika continues kissing Jihyun as she reaches down, joining Jihyuns hands as Saeyoung leans back into Jihyuns chest covering his mouth as he attempts to not let out any loud moans when the both of them reach into his pants. 

Stopping their kiss and moving back in front of Saeyoung Rika smirks, licking his right ear as Jihyun blows into his left ear.

"We're going to be here a while so why don't you just let it out" Jihyun whispers in a weirdly seductive tone of voice as nuzzling his chin into Saeyoung's shoulder while narrowing his eyes. Saeyoung let out a small gasp as Rika traces his waist, grabbing at his pants and slowly slipping it off of him, leaving Saeyoung leaned against Jihyun with his boxers. Following Rika's lead Jihyun pulls off Saeyoung's shirt, throwing it behind him before gently biting at Saeyoung's nape. 

Confused but aroused Saeyoung let out a quiet moan before moving his hand to push away Rika but only being able to pay Rika's chest. "Oh~" Rika smirks and pats Saeyoung's hand, "Aren't you daring" she says in a mockingly seducing tone as Saeyoung shakes his head as he leans against Jihyun, feeling something like his back before he whips his head to look at Jihyun who seemed unfazed. 

Rika lifts up her hand and gently moves his head towards her, shoving her two fingers into his mouth as Jihyun promptly lifts Saeyoung up and places him onto his lap. Jihyuns Jr. popping up from between Saeyoung's legs, Rika glides Saeyoung's boxers off leaving his lower region exposed. Saeyoung stares at Rika then at his legs which were set on top of her shoulders. "Isn't this position-" Saeyoung begins to say before cutting himself off "Whoa--" he states in a loud voice as Jihyun slides a finger into Saeyoung's bum. "When did you get the lube, I--" suddenly he narrows his eyes, leaning back into Jihyun unintentionally as a new feeling surges through his body.

"You're squeezing my fingers..." Jihyun mutters near Saeyoung's ear, causing him to twitch at the sudden feeling of hot breath brushes past his cheek. Rika who had felt left out moves closer to them, sticking out her hand to tap the tip of Saeyoung's rod with her finger. Running her finger down to the base before bringing her hand up to her mouth and slowly covering it with saliva. She places the palm of her hand against his tip and teasingly begins rubbing it in circular motions, Saeyoung twitches with each rotation. Opening his mouth to say something but getting cut off by a louder than intended moan, Jihyun slowly insert another finger, narrowing his eyes to measure up the width of his fingers to his Jr. determining that it would fit he begins teasingly wiggling his finger around in Saeyoung. 

Saeyoung begins to move his hands to push their arms away but is quickly stopped. Jihyun and Rika both grabbing Saeyoungs hands with their own free hands and forcing them down onto the floor. "You said you'll do our favors without a second thought yes?" Jihyun turns his eyes towards Saeyoung, thrusting his fingers deeper into Saeyoung. "You know we don't like liars" Rika mockingly puffs out her cheeks, moving her hand down his shaft as she let out a soft giggle. 

Jihyun continues thrusting his fingers into Saeyoung before slowly taking them out, grabbing his Jr. and pressing it against Saeyoung's bum. Saeyoung who was currently in the middle of being overstimulated by Rika who seemed to refuse to stop rubbing his rod shoots his shaky gaze down , not being able to see what Jihyuns hand was doing but feeling Jihyun he let out a raspy "Wai-" before Jihyun grew impatient and stands up, Rika getting her hand knocked back as he does this. Jihyun walks over to Saeyoung's bed and practically throws him onto it, quickly crawling into the bed behind him. He lifts Saeyoung up and placing him onto his lap, inserting himself into him in the process. Jihyun grabs Saeyoung's head and turns it towards the side, leaning in to kiss him as he begins to thrust. Jihyun glances towards Rika and gestures in front of the both of them, keeping his gaze on her as he continues to play with Saeyoung's tongue inside their mouths. 

Rika let out a small "Che" before crawling onto the bed, "I wanted to go first" she hovers over Saeyoung, tracing down her own body and lifting up her dress. She bites the hem of her dress to keep it up high enough before reaching down and removing her undergarments, placing her knees on both sides of Saeyoung as she slowly lowers herself onto him. She lets out soft gasps as she inserts Saeyoung into herself, Saeyoungs eyes darting over to her as he suddenly feels her wrap around him. Jihyun holds Saeyoung's head still as he thrusts upwards, Rika pressing downwards against him as she wraps her arms around his shoulder. She places her head against his shoulder just next to his neck, her soft pants causing him to shiver as her breath hits his neck slightly tickling him each time it does.

Saeyoung feels himself close to release already, trying to pull away from Jihyuns kiss to announce it but fails against his strong grip against his jaw. His body begins reacting to the overwhelming feeling of pleasure that had built up in him, trying to escape from being pounded from behind but only digging deeper into the person on top of him. Slowly but surely he begins wriggling around, his mind only filled with thoughts of wanting to escape and wanting to continue as both Jihyun and Rika begin going harder against him. Jihyun finally moves his face away from Saeyoung and immediately Saeyoung begins letting out moans of pleasure combined with gasps of breath as his body twitches with every thrust. 

Saeyoung releases his load but the both of them don't seem to have any intention of stopping, Rika only stops for a moment feeling the sudden warmth before continuing. "Naughty boys deserve to be punished" she mutters in between before beginning to move again sending a shock of electricity up Saeyoung's spine. Feeling extra sensitive his moans become more loud and raspy, at some point Olin time his moans turned into silent gasps as Jihyun grips Saeyoung's side while thrusting into him like a wild animal. Saeyoung lifts his head to look at the ceiling feeling as if he was going to die at any second, Rika had stopped moving herself some time ago and was just straddling Saeyoung, she digs her nails unintentionally into Saeyoung's back. Rika had already came but couldn't muster enough strength to get off in time before Jihyun began thrusting harder, causing Saeyoung to in turn thrust in and out of Rika. Letting out moans that only grew louder and more shaky as time went on Rika had began acting on pure instinct, moving her hips in a circular motion on top of Saeyoung.

Jihyun clenches Saeyoung's sides, causing him to wince finally thrusting one last time into Saeyoung. Saeyoung attempts to arch his back as he clenches his teeth, Rika slumped against Saeyoung's shoulder while panting her voice accidently coming out with every other gasp. Jihyun stays still for a few seconds before leaning forward, causing both Rika to slump backwards onto the bed and Saeyoung just barely catching himself. Now leaning over Saeyoung he takes himself out of him, a raspy groan escaping his lips as he does so. 

Saeyoung shifts to lean away from Rika and collapses on to his side on the bed. Both Rika and Saeyoung panting heavily as Jihyun sits, one leg curled under him as he slicks back his hair using the sweat on his forehead.


End file.
